headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Portland
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Oregon | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} Portland is an American city in the U.S. state of Oregon. It is part of the Pacific Northwest region of the country and is located in Clackamas, Multnomah and Washington Counties. The city was founded in 1845 and became an incorporated city in 1851. Points of Interest ; 1534 Wilder Road: 1534 Wilder Road is the home of the Rabe family in the city of Portland, Oregon. The Rabes belong to an ancient Wesen race known as the Jagerbars, which are essentially were-bears. They are patterned after the children's story, "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". The house itself is a lavish, yet rustic two-story home nestled deep in the woods, surrounded by 500 square miles of dense forest that was part of a wildlife preserve. Their only neighbors are a family known as the Colberts. The interior of the house is a veritible museum of aboriginal lore, with masks and totems decorating each room in honor of the bear spirits. ; 418 Hildabrand Road: 418 Hildabrand Road is the home of Blutbad Eddie Monroe. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin first learned of the address when they suspected that Eddie might have been involved in the abduction of a young girl named Robin Howell. Members of the Portland police department raided Monroe's home, but were forced to let him go, after they realized that they did not have enough evidence on him to convict. Burkhardt returned to the house that night to find Eddie urinating on his own fence - marking his territory. Monroe really enjoyed decorating his home for Halloween. He was as enthusiastic about the day as most other people were about Christmas. He went to great lengths to decorate his home and even borrowed some equipment from Nick's armory for added effect. Most of the neighborhood children knew who Monroe was, and he always had a good turnout on Halloween night. However, a group of bullies decided to do things their own way and smashed out one of Eddie's windows. Monroe chased them down, but when the lead bully barked "I'm not scared of you", he showed them his true face, upon which they turned around and promptly ran away. ; 4753 Hildabrand Road: 4753 Hildabrand Road is a street address located in Portland, Oregon. It is the home of the Howell family, which consists of a woman named Mrs. Howell, her father and young daughter, Robin Howell. The postman who serviced that route was actually a subspecies of Wesen known as a blutbad, which is a form of werewolf. In addition to being a blutbad, the postman was also a serial killer. He saw Robin walking to school one day and took note of her red sweater, which seemed to be a common characteristic amongst his victims. He abducted her on a trail near Berkeley Park and brought her back to his cabin deep in the woods. Although this technically qualified as a missing persons case, the similarity between the abduction and a previous murder warranted the attention of the Portland Police Bureau homicide division. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin responded to the call and interviewed Mrs. Howell and her father. Fortunately, they were able to find and rescue Robin. ; 630 SW Weston Avenue: This was a street address in Portland in a neighborhood known as The Pearl. This was the home address of a lawyer named Serena Dunbrook. ; Berkeley Park: Berkeley Park is located in Portland, Oregon and is found near a college university. Student Sylvie Oster went jogging down Sweetbriar Trail near the school in the early morning hours. She passed a curious porcelain figurine and stopped to inspect it. Just then, a Wesen known as a Blutbad attacked her and devoured her body. The only thing left behind was her iPod, which was playing "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin inspected the crime scene and came upon the iPod. They also found tracks made by the killer indicating that he wore a size-11 work boot. ; Berman, Rautbort & Associates: Berman, Rautbort & Associates was a law firm headquartered in Portland, Oregon, specializing in business law. One of the senior partners of the firm was Harrison Berman, who was a supernatural creature known as a Wesen. Two of the lawyers who worked there were Adalind Schade, Serena Dunbrook and Camilla Gotlieb, who were Wesen as well, and were members of the breed known as Hexenbiester. Berman, Rautbort & Associates represented a plaintiff that was pursuing a buy-out of the Primerose Paper Mill - a family owned operation run by another type of Wesen known as Mellifors. Due to Berman, Rautbort & Associates's Primrose owner Melissa Wincroft lost everything. As a result she decided to exact her revenge by taking out the lawyers involved in the case - specifically, Schade, Dunbrook, and Gotlieb. ; Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One: Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One is a subsidiary of Black Enterprises. It is an assembly plant located in Portland, Oregon and was operated by computer designer Josie Beller. The plant was known for its expedient production of fighter jets, which earned Blackrock Enterprises the attention of the Decepticons. Following an incident resulting in Beller becoming critically injured, the plant was infiltrated by the Decepticon known as Shockwave. ; Blackrock Chronic Care Institute: The Blackrock Chronic Care Institute was a medical facility owned by Blackrock Enterprises and located in Portland, Oregon. When G.B. Blackrock's chief computer engineer, Josie Beller, was critically injured at a company oil platform that had been raided by Decepticons, she was brought to the hospital. Consumed with guilt, Blackrock made it a point to visit her every chance he had. ; Blackrock Enterprises: Blackrock Enterprises was a multinational American corporation founded and run by industrialist G.B. Blackrock. It was based out of Portland, Oregon and specialized in a variety of different industries including energy, technology, medical care and even entertainment. Blackrock Enterprises owned several different subsidiaries including the Blackrock Chronic Care Institute and Blackrock Motor Speedway. G.B. Blackrock handled most of the day-to-day business affairs personally and even negotiated government contracts. His top computer designer was a woman named Josie Beller. Beller was critically injured at one of Blackrock's oil-drilling platforms after it had been attacked by the Decepticon known as Shockwave. Beller received specialized car, and ultimately became the cyborg revolutionary known as Circuit-Breaker. With the increasing threat of giant robots on Earth, Blackrock diverted most of his resources towards combating them. Initially, Blackrock did not distinguish between Autobot and Decepticon, but after the Autobots Jazz and Wheeljack saved his life during the unveiling of the Anti-Robot Photonic Multi-Cannon, he realized that the true enemy was the Decepticons. ; Blackrock Motor Speedway: The Blackrock Motor Speedway was but one of many businesses owned by G.B. Blackrock and Blackrock Enterprises. Blackrock enjoyed driving race cars himself and would occasionally take some time to participate in local races. He would become annoyed if he did not receive two solid hours of doing practice laps. General Capshaw of the United States Army arrived at the speedway to express concern over Blackrock's plans to unveil a weapon to destroy the giant robots that attacked several of the company's installations. ; Mount St. Hilary: Mount St. Hilary is a mountain located in the Cascades mountain range in Portland, Oregon. Four million years ago, the Cybertronian space vessel known as the Ark crash-landed in the side of Mount St. Hilary. In the present era, the ship's occupants, the robotic Autobots awakened and used the inactive ship as its base of operations. ; Primrose Paper Mill: The Primrose Paper Mill was a business located in Portland, Oregon. It had been around for several generations and was founded by the family of Melissa Wincroft. Melissa Wincroft was a supernatural breed of Wesen known as a Mellifer, and several of her employees, such as Doug Shellow and John Coleman were also Mellifers. Melissa regarded all of her employees as part of her family. ; Spruce Medical Center: The terminally ill Grimm known as Marie Kessler was admitted to Spruce Medical Center after being attacked by a Wesen named Hulda. She was tended to by a woman named Doctor Rose. Marie remained conscious long enough to pass the mantle of being a Grimm to her nephew, homicide detective Nick Burkhardt. Afterward, she slipped into a coma. A Wesen known as a Hexenbiest named Adalind Schade infiltrated the hospital as a physician with the intent of killing Marie before she could bestow too much information to Nick Burkhardt. Her plan was to inject Kessler with a syringe filled with spider poison, but Nick intervened, forcing Adalind to flee the scene. Nick discovered that a Wesen assassin known as a Reaper was looking to kill Marie, so he asked a favor of his newfound Wesen acquaintance Eddie Monroe. Eddie was a blutbad (werewolf) and had no love at all for Marie Kessler, but being a reformed Wieder blutbad, he felt obligated to help Nick out. When the assassins came into the intensive care unit to kill Kessler, Monroe led them away whereupon he shifted into his blutbad form and dismembered them. Marie revived long enough to fight off one final attacker and succeeded in killing him, but the efforts, in combination with her illness were too much for her and she died. ; Sweetbriar Trail: Sweetbriar trail is a footpath located in Berkeley Park in Portland, Oregon. It runs near Talon Creek and is part of a college campus located on the site. In 2011, college student Sylvie Oster went jogging down Sweetbriar Trail in the early morning. She passed a curious porcelain figurine and stopped to inspect it. Just then, a Wesen known as a Blutbad attacked her and devoured her body. The only thing left behind was her iPod, which was playing "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics. Films that take place in * Captain America II: Death Too Soon TV shows that take place in * Grimm * PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal :* "Dream House" Comics that take place in * Transformers Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in * Anne Schedeen * Byron Haskin * Erin Way * Harry Kloor * Joel David Moore * Katee Sackhoff * Laura Allen * Michelle Clunie External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Oregon